When Daffodils Bloom
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Italy is jealous after he attends his older brother's wedding, so on New Years, he decides to make it his goal to get a boyfriend within the next year.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello!

So this story is a Romano x Spain and Italy x Germany story that I wrote a while ago for a friend. I haven't finished it completely, but I thought by posting it I would get inspired to write more of it so I can show them that I have finished. This is the first chapter and I will add more to it soon.

Sit back and enjoy-

Note: Human names are used here.  
This will be the only author's note here and this author's note may be added to later on.

Also, this is rated T as there are parts of the story that includes abuse, depression, and suicide; however, it is mostly aludded too and nothing graphic. But here is the warning.

Enjoy Pt.1  
-TheMGMouse

* * *

Romano and Antonio were married in late December. It was an excellent time, the wedding was glorious, stunning, and Feliciano smiled as he straightened his brother's tie and fluffed the flower thingy in his breast pocket and his patted his suit until his brother batted his hands away with a, "Cut it out."

Feliciano laughed light-hearted even though he was crying on the inside, his older brother was getting married in a just a few minutes right after he walked through the chapel's doors and said his vows. Then Feliciano would be all alone, being the only actual bachelor in his and Romano's friend group. Feliciano knew he didn't want to be single for his whole life, but he was already 20 years old and had been alone for all those years. Literally his entire life. Romano always told him not to worry about it, that it didn't really matter if he was single or not.

But even so, Feliciano still felt that pang of jealousy when Romano came home that day three years earlier with the ring on his hand, and it was a pretty one at that, gloriously designed, with diamonds mixed in with the gold, a real beauty like his brother. He thought and Antonio, he deserved his brother, and the ring was worthy of him. Therefore Antonio was happily accepted into the Vargas family.

"Are you nervous, Roma?" Feliciano asked massaging his brother's shoulders.

"Stop it," Romano said softly.

"Stop what?" Feliciano asked innocently.

Romano frowns, "You're crying."

Feliciano shakes his head, "I'm not."

"You are, idoita." Romano said wiping his brother's eyes, "See? And of course I'm nervous, but if you start crying th-then, I'll st-start crying." Romano said starting to sniffle.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried.

"It's okay." Romano pats him on the head.

"I miss Grandpa... I wish he were here to see you… He'd like that." Feliciano sniffled.

Their Grandfather had died a three years ago after a long sickness and left Romano with the house, a debt he had finally managed to pay off, and an old cat.

Romano nodded, "I miss him too." He sighed and then heard the wedding beginning to start, "Great. I'm late to my own wedding."

Romano sighed and hands Feliciano a tissue.

Then Romano walked over to the door and back at his brother, "Are you coming?" He asks with a gentle smile.

Feliciano wipes his eyes, "Yeah!"

He throws the tissue away and follows his brother. Feliciano takes Romano's hand, and they both smile as they walked to the door of the wedding hall.

Feliciano released Romano's hand to go stand at the altar as he was Romano's best man, leaving Romano to walk down the aisle alone. Romano was suddenly aware of all the eyes on him as he walked step after step, slowly. He regretted the decision to invite their whole family to their wedding, but he made it up to the altar eventually, said the vows and kissed his new husband, Antonio. And officially became Romano Carriedo-Vargas after three years of waiting. Feliciano gave Romano and wink and a thumbs up which Romano just smirked at.

Now three years later, Romano was all grown up, debt-free, and smiling, Feliciano thought, as Romano ruffled his hair laughing. Feliciano smiled he thought of the painting that he had painted for their wedding gift, it was a painting of Daffodils Felicanio's favorite flower. He loved them, they were they pretty and symbolized new beginnings and . which was perfect for this critical step Romano was taking. This new beginning if you will. Also, Feliciano had sent him a painting of a stylized lily last year.

They thought as they sat at the wedding party.

Feliciano smiled, he was so happy he could be here for his brother's wedding. He was practically skipped into the house. He loved love, so much. Upon arriving home, Felciano went one way, and the newlyweds went the other way. Feliciano put on his headphones and began to work on big art project he had to finish for school along with the commission he had to do. Feliciano came out a few times to get things and refill his water cups, both painting, and drinking as he usually did. Humming to his music. Finally, at 1 AM Feliciano took off his headphones and rolled into bed, he was almost asleep when he heard a loud bang which woke up him up.

"Romano? Are you okay?!" Felciano yells hitting the wall to make even more noise.

A muffled, "Yeah!"

Came from the bedroom across the hall, with an identical knock. It was their secret code from when they were younger. One beat meant they were okay. Knowing Romano was okay, Feliciano could sleep well, and he did. The next morning Feliciano gets up and opens his door to see a pajamaed Romano standing in the middle of the hall, and rubbing his eye.

"Good morning." Romano yawned.

Feliciano just stood there smiling. "Shut up and save it for later." Romano said walking into the bathroom, "Antonio's still asleep and I have to make breakfast."

Feliciano just stood there grinning, "Nice curl, Roma." Feliciano said alluded to Romano's curl which stood up in a heart-shaped, all he got was a door slammed in his face.

Feliciano asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Shut up!" Romano yelled turning on the shower beginning to drown the conversation, so Feliciano went back to his room and continued on his art. He and Antonio would out to his brother cooking and meeting.

This would become their morning routine until Feliciano returned back to school two weeks later, and even though the method wouldn't be missed, Feliciano would.

New Years was celebrated at Romano's house as it had been for years and years. The whole family gathered, and they spent the evening in good company and spirits with good food, entertainment, and wine, which they toasted on New Years. Feliciano toasted with the rest of the family and made himself a silent New Years resolution. 'This year. I won't be lonely.' He thought as he looked over at Romano and Antonio who were making out in the corner of the room.

'This year, I'll find someone who really loves me- no, someone who'll adore me' he thought, 'just like Antonio.' Feliciano thought as he watched the couple slip out to the bedroom when they thought no one was watching them.

They were loud that night. . .

"You got your art supplies?" Romano asked, the next morning, going down the list of everything Feliciano could possibly need to for his return to college, until Feliciano kissed him on the lips to silence him, Romano blushed. It wasn't weird, they used to do this all the time it was normal.

"Feli... " Romano frowned. Feliciano ended the kiss a minute later with a small smile. "I have everything, Roma." He grinned and began out the door before Romano ran out with his lunch and stopped him, "No you don't idiota... "He said stuffing the lunch bag in Feliciano's backpack.

"Thanks!" Feliciano yelled and continued his walk.

Romano watched and sighed, he was so grown up. An arm wrapped around Romano, "What was that, mi Amor?" Antonio asked sleepily.

"Nothing." Romano said, ruffling his hair, "Feliciano just forgot his lunch, and I saw that he left safely." Romano said with a grin and turned to go back into the house, "Go get in the shower, I have to make breakfast and-" Slam an arm blocked his way.

"You aren't seeing him again until Summer, so I'll let it slide." Romano laughed and pushed Antonio's arm out of the way.

"Let what slide?" Romano frowned.

"The kiss."

Romano froze, "You saw that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did." Antiono said. "It's just his stupid way of saying goodbye, he says it to everyone." Romano brushed it off and gave Antonio a long kiss,

"Besides," He said breaking it, "I'm yours remember?" He said sassily showing off his ring. Antonio looked a little happier at that and nodded, "Yes, you're all mine." He chirped.

Romano nodded, yours and Feli… he answered in his head, his brother always came first. He took one more glance outside the window before leaving to make breakfast.

Later Feliciano walked down the halls with his friends, Feliks, Tolys, and Raivis.

"So I heard there's a new boy in our school," Tolys said softly.

"Yeah, he's from one the military schools, but is here for some extra schooling before he goes back in," Raivis said.

He always found the information about almost everyone in the school, he was quite connected and brilliant having gotten into the college at only 15. The stress often got to him, but he and his good friend Tolys always worked it out together.

"I heard he's German." Raivis said excitedly, "Maybe if I ask nicely I can work on my German with him." Raivis was studying to be a linguist and always was looking for people to practice with. He knew eight already. Lithuanian, Russian, Estonian, Polish, German, English, Swedish, and of course his native Latvian.

"Oh!" He sounds quite nice!" Feliciano said, crashing into somebody. He looked up at the towering blonde dreamboat.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano felt strong arms around with amazing muscles and strength, he liked this and didn't want to let go.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." the dreamboat said, his beautiful blue eye looking at him in concern. He- he was worried about him, of all people!

"I-I'm fine..." Feliciano mumbled, the two of them stared at him.

"Ohh, not only does Feli but come up with the best subjects to talk about he also finds the best men." Feliks chuckled.

"So do you," Tolys said softly next to him.

"With my face?" Feliks snorted, "Yeah, no. Look at these features." He said shaking his head.

"You look perfect to me." Tolys insisted softly getting tackled in a hug by the Polish kid and covered in kisses causing him to blush, "Please get off me now." He said politely.

Feliks obeyed and walked over to the blonde putting his head on his shoulder and looked down at Feliciano, "Sooo, are you going to introduce us to your friends Feli or are you just going to stare lovingly into each other's eyes?" He teased.

"Oh!" Feliciano said, blushing and squirming out of the German's hands, "I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine." Feliks waved him off, "So, how are you, Luddy?" He asked swinging an arm over his shoulder, "You gonna introduce yourself?" He asked looking at his nails in disdain they were so ugly.

"Hello, Feliks." Ludwig frowned brushing the Pole off him, he straightened. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, soon to be lieutenant Beilschmidt."

Tolys looks at him, "I'm Tolys, b-but everyone forgets how it's pronounced, so you can just call me Toris... if you want.."

"Ich bin, Raivis." Raivis introduced himself cutting Tolys off, "And, Ludwig! You are German if not mistaken and I'm majoring in linguistics it'd be fantastic if you could teach me some German. Raivis said boldly asking.

Ludwig nodded, "Of course." He said with a smile.

Raivis beamed. "Danke!" He jumped up and down next to Tolys who raised his hand, "um, ."

"Do not call me Mr. Beilschmidt It's quite unnecessary." Ludwig smiled.

"Okay." Tolys nodded, "Mr. Beilschmidt, is it true that you served in the military and airforce?"

Ludwig sweatdropped, had the man even heard him? "Yes. I've served under both.. I'm going to be serving under the air force now."

Ludwig smiled proudly. "I was a second in command of my squad in the army and never missed a day of work, and it was an honor to serve both."

"Wow. Impressive. That's like my grandfather. He was a commander or something of the like. He was in the air force and then when he couldn't fly he transferred to the army, but that was a long time ago. Like, the 1930s, maybe 40s... " Feliks said, "Not that it really matters that much now, but he served a long time. 30 years."

"Not much? That's- it's amazing!" Tolys said to Feliks.

Raivis looked over to Ludwig, "You're very brave Mr. Beilschmidt. I don't mind fighting, but I like to avoid it when necessary."

Tolys looked at Ludwig, "Mr. Beilschmidt, I hate to pry, but how is it that, you and Feliks know each other?"

"Well, we-" Ludwig started.

"He's Gilbert's little brother!" Feliks interrupted, giving Ludwig a noogie, "by the way? How's the old geezer doing?" He asked.

Ludwig shrugged, "Haven't heard from him in forever."

"He still in Cuba?"

"No, last I heard he was in Canada back home from his trip from Russia."

Tolys shivered at the words, "Aha... well that's wonderful, I hope that he's having a nice time in Canada."

"Yeah, found this guy he likes." Ludwig shrugged, "They make a cute couple."

Feliciano's stomach rumbled, "Hey do you want to eat lunch with us?"

Ludwig looked taken aback, "R-really?"

Feliciano nodded, and Latvia joined him, "Yes! It would be very fun!"

"It would be." Feliks nodded moving over to calm the Lithuanian down, "You okay?"

Tolys nodded, "I-I'm sorry."

"it's fine." He rubbed his back, "You want to eat lunch with us or?"

"I'll sit with you."

"Okay, and you can eat all my vegetables- cause veggies are just, yuck!" He said elbowing Tolys he received a small "Alright."

That lunch was what started what would be a relationship that would that would intensify in the months that followed when Ludwig proposed and he and Feliciano would move in together. Felciaino was overjoyed and immediately called Romano the night that it happened; unfortunately, Romano wasn't really in a talkative mood and instead he got his voicemail. So Feliciano opted for blabbering cheerfully into the phone while Ludwig paid for their meal.

"Romano!~ Guess what? Guess what! Remember that guy I mentioned to you like three months ago? Well, you know how we're dating and everything? Yeah- yeah, get this. He proposed just now! Yeah! I have the ring and everything, I mean it's not as nice as yours cause it's only an engagement ring, but once I finish my studies, he and I are gonna get married, and we'll get even nicer rings, like your and Tony's! AAh~ I'm so happy!"

Feliciano stopped to take a breath, "Well, that's all for right now- Luddy's paying the bill right now and then we're off to our apartment. Yes! It's official, we've moved in together! Oh… what-? Oh, okay, I have to go now. Luddy and I are gonna go for ice cream! Okay, I love you and please call me back and tell Antonio I said 'hi'!"

There was a click as the voicemail ended and Romano slumped on the wall; even listening to the voicemail on the lowest volume setting hurt his head... woah... so vertigo really did exist what was he going to do tomorrow? He thought as he called his brother. He got his voicemail, oh, that's right, they were eating ice cream. Well, might as well send a voicemail back. . .

"Um, Hey Feli. It's me- your brother, so- let me get this straight you're thinking of marriage… already? Feli, y-you're only twenty ...and you've only been dating a couple months, how do yo-"

Banging on the door interrupted Romano's reply, "Are you done in there?" Antonio called through the door, "You've been in there hours."

"Y-yeah." Romano frowned, 'it was ten minutes, bastard..' he sighed and hastily deleted the voice message hopefully he'd have time to answer him in the morning. He got up and unlocked the door, and Antonio immediately hugged him, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for earlier."

Romano stiffened, "I-It's fine... I should've-should've washed the dishes before I left for work. My error." He mumbled.

"Mmhmm…" Antonio said, taking him to bed.

"Oh, an-nd Antonio, Feli says 'hi.'" Romano said, a few hours later from his side of the bed.

The silence was all that greeted him.

—

Look out for Pt. 3

May contain some romance?

Idk...it won't have as much dialogue as this one though, so look forward to it!

(When you forgot what you were suppose to say and now you're just winging it)

*sweatdrops*

Ciao 🇮🇹


	3. Chapter 3

Tolys sat alone in the shed, of his and Felik's house. He was busy writing on until he was blinded by the brightness of the early light of the day star- ahh, no it was just sunlight… what? He had to get into character to write.

Anyways, once his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he was immediately blinded again, this time, by Feliks's outfit. The man had more bright colors than nameable and was currently wearing more makeup than ever.

Tolys gave him a confused look, "Um…"

"What are you looking at? My nose? Oh my gosh- H-have you seen my nose?" Felix asked, "Look at it!" He said grabbing Toly's head and moving it at a perfect angle so he could see it correctly.

"Um, what am I looking at..?" Tolys blinked.

"Do you not see the way my nose curves?" Feliks asked.

"Erm...I don't see anything… Um- are you wearing Chanel?" Tolys asked attempting to change the subject.

"Exactly!... What do you mean you don't see anything? Can't you see the way it just- oh nevermind..you will never learn anything about beauty or fashion. And yeah, it's Chanel." Feliks said poking Toly's oversized sweatshirt and jeans, "Don't you know that you're in the summer genius?"

Tolys chuckles a bit and shrugs as he turns back to his notebook, "It's comfortable."

Feliks rolls his eyes, "Anyways so- what the heck did you do to my shed?!" Feliks asked, viewing all the papers that the brunette had piled and taped to the wall, "Looks like a freaking mail room in here! How do you find anything in here? … Are you making an evil plan to take over the world?" He said, picking up a stack of papers and skimming through the mix of Lithuanian and English

"Ne.. no, it's my writing," Tolys said, taking the papers out of Felik's hand and going back to sit down at his desk.

"Oh, yes! The wonderful masterpiece you're writing." Feliks said dramatically, draping himself over Toly's shoulder, "The wonders of just thinking about it-"

"It's just a book, Feliks," Tolys blushed, batting Felik's hands away.

"Just a book? You spend more time on this than anything else- They sat by the fire and grinned at each other- two hearts that-" Feliks said, reading Toly's notebook.

Tolys smacked a hand over the blondes face, "It's not done yet."

"Neither is our renovations." Feliks teased back.

"I helped that last time, what on earth needs renovating now?" Tolys asked, ever since Felik's parents let Felik move into their summer home since it was within walking distance of his school, they had been renovating over and over again. . .

"Everything! I don't like the color we repainted the walls." Feliks sighed, shaking his head.

"You never do," Tolys muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Feliks said, whacking Tolys on the head. They sat in silence for a moment- the only sounds were the pen on the paper.

"So… did you come in here to tell me something?" Tolys asked, rewording a sentence with the preferable clause.

"Oh! Yeah-" Feliks said grabbing a seat next to Tolys careful not to crush any of the papers, "So, get this- Feli and Ludwig are engaged."

"Is that so?" Tolys asked, only half listening.

"Yes! I heard it from Feli himself, so it has to be true." Feliks explaining.

Tolys nodded, "I wonder how they're doing now." He mused.

"I don't know, but Ludwig seems like boyfriend material, I mean look at his brother! The perfect man. That Canadian boy is a lucky fellow."

Tolys nodded, "You know things aren't always as they seem.. I thought Ivan was a good guy."

Feliks stopped, well… what can he say to that, "Um, well- I'm sure that Gilbert's kindness has rubbed off on the boy."

"You don't have to be so dodgy.." Tolys smiled and looked up at Feliks.

"I am not. I jus-" Feliks started, before clearing his throat, "I think that Ludwig is a good guy. I can see it in those eyes! They're so dreamy."

"Don't steal him." Tolys laughed and turned back to his work.

"Why would I steal him, when I have you!" Feliks laughed petting him on the head,

"Yeah!" Tolys said sarcastically as Feliks hugged him, "...Please, stop.."

Feliks nodded and left the scholar to his writing, promising to bring some perogies to him at dinner time.

Hours passed and Tolys was still consumed by his writing, knowing that it'd be a few more hours until he'd forced into the house due to the darkness making it impossible to write, Feliks decided to waste some time with some phone calls.

Though he hadn't heard from Feli in a while, he thought he'd give him a call.

Feliciano finished folding up the last moving box. It was official. He and Ludwig were now a moved in a couple he beamed at the thought of it and dusted his hands on his pants. This has got to be the best feeling ever, even more than eating grandfather's cooking! Feliciano started, feeling the vibrating of a phone in his pocket. He saw his friend's number and immediately picked up, "Hello!" He chirped, admiring his ring. He and Ludwig didn't have a set date on when to get married yet, but they were talking about it.

"Hey, stranger!" Feliks said into the phone, "How are you, haven't seen you in ages, from the looks of it, I'd think you'd dropped out or something."

"I did," Feliciano said.

Feliks cheerful banter stopped, "What.." he asked, stopping everything he was doing to hear the answer to this.

"Well, you know, Ludwig and I are gonna get married soon, and I moved in with him, and you know how expensive college is and everything," Feliciano explained.

Feliks blinked, yes, he knew how expensive college was. Feliks held two master's degrees, and Tolys had two bachelor's and was currently working on a master degree in Literature, "Yes. I'm well aware of that."

"So I thought it'd be easier not to have to go and get supplies next year and then all the other stuff like that." He explained cheerfully.

"You're brother's going to kill you." Feliks blurted, "Do you know how much money, Feli- you do know that you're going to Daiolian, right? That's a five-star art program, right there. 100,000 dollars right there what would Romano say?" He asked.

Feliciano shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't heard from him in a while." Feliciano said hearing Ludwig come in he stopped, "I have to go now, Luddy's home. So I'll call you later!" Feliciano grinned and hung up.

Feliks blinked, "Yeah...Luddy..."

Feliciano never did call Feliks back, Because it wasn't Ludwig when he opened the door it was Romano, "Hey, Fratello... "

"Roma! How have you been?!" Feliciano asked hugging his brother.

Romano flinched, but hugged him back, Feliciano gave the best hugs, "Alive.. " He said honestly, "Um.. can I stay here with you?" He asked looking around the house.

"Of course!" Feliciano said, "Ludwig and I have a guest bedroom where you can sleep. It'll be great!"

"Yeah." Romano said, pulling his jacket around him more, "Great."


End file.
